The Brotherhood
by Aquamarine eyes
Summary: A great evil is coming and the girls have some new warriors of the veil to help them fight. But one of the boys is in grave danger and everything humanly possible is done to keep him safe, however, this guy is not one to keep out things. CHAPTER 16!
1. The Boys

_Dear Reader..._

_ Here is my first fic. I hope you like it. I would like some of you to review my story, but please don't be too harsh, I've only started andI'm still learning. For all of you Cornelia/Calebjunkies, I'm warning you that Caleb is totally kicked out of this one, so go read a fluffy CxC love story :). It serves him right for dumping her in the comics. This story is set afterNerrissa (spelling mistake?) but I decided to have Yan Linalive for this one.Enjoy._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_

* * *

"Heatherfield sucks, end of story."

"Awwww come on Ja-"

"Tyler, I mean it! Where's the bowling alley, and how many times has the Heatherfield football team won the state championship? Not once! And I had to break up with Mandy…" A fifteen year old, brown haired boy gave a sigh and leaned against the tree the sat beneath.

"Jack! How many times do I have to tell you! She was two-timing you, man! You saw her with Aidan's tongue down her throat! You just don't want to admit it!" The brown haired boy's un-identical blonde twin retorted.

In a flash the brunette was in front of his brother, evidently angry, with his fist ready to punch.

"Just because I have a girlfriend you want to wind me up!"

"Had." His brother corrected and a moment later he sported a brilliant black eye. Not wishing to be outdone, he gave his brother a similarly big one.

"Guys! Cool it!" A coal-black haired boy got in between the two twins. "Everyone's watching, look, we'd better get home. I think we've had enough 'exploring'. Ben! Ryan! Get your butts over here now!" The black haired boy called to two younger boys having a kick about a little further away.

A red head and another brunette ran towards them, punching and laughing with each other.

"Awwww Tyler, you party-pooper, I was winning!" Exclaimed the red head.

"Over my dead body! Ohhh-" The brunette caught sight of the twins black eyes. "Mom is not going to be happy."

"Put a sock in it Ben. Let's go home"

With that the five boys trudged home, without saying a word.

Tyler, at sixteen, was the oldest and probably the most sensible of the boys. He was what girls would call attractive, with jet black hair and liquid brown eyes that gave him a sort of Spanish look. However Tyler was not interested with girls and preferred to play football or work on his website. His aim and throw was incredible and he used this ability to his advantage.

The next oldest boys were Jack and Jason the twins. They were both fifteen and were the same build; those were the only things they had in common. Jack, the brunette, was sensitive and quiet, most of the time anyway. He had taken to be touchy and moody after his break up with his girlfriend. He had green eyes and was also quite attractive. For some reason Jack liked dark places and was very good at spying on his brothers. He used the information afterwards as black mail.

Jason, on the other hand, was, loud, outgoing and cheerful. He hated being in the same place for excessive amounts of time and was very active. His main passions in life were 100 metre dash and any other type of sprint. He was extremely fast and once he got going he found it difficult to stop. Jason was very good-looking with blonde hair that casually flopped into his bright deep blue eyes. He was a big softie inside and would show it to no-one he thought would make fun of him. He loved to play his guitar and often made up some songs.

The next boys, Ryan and Ben were pranksters and totally inseparable. They were both fourteen but Ryan was 10 months older than Ben. Ryan had red hair and a hot temper. He was often fighting…and winning. He was an excellent fighter and often bragged about how well he fought. He was also the cleverest of the group and had a straight A+ record. Even Jack and Jason would come to him for help.

Ben had light brown hair that looked gold and flirted endlessly. He was the rebel of the group, constantly breaking the rules, but he never meant any harm. Unlike his brother Ryan, Ben flunked all of his subjects. He often thought of asking his brother for help but his too proud to actually do so. His pride and joy was a set of drums he had received for his birthday and would drive his family mad by playing them day and night

These brothers all had a special skill that would result in an extraordinary power that they had yet to be revealed.

**_A few days later at Cornelia's house..._**

"Oh come on Cornelia! He's yesterday's news! GET OUTTA THAT BLASTED ROOM NOW!" Shouted Irma. She was red in the face from shouting.

"I'm out now, happy!" Snapped Cornelia coming out of her room.

"Great! now we can go shopping!" Hay Lin smiled

"Hay Lin!" Said Will rolling her eyes "You sure know how to clear up a broken heart."

"Irma's right…" Mumbled Cornelia quietly

"WHAT?" Shouted Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma together. Cornelia didn't usually admit someone was right. She was just too proud.

Cornelia sighed "Irma's right he's yesterday's new, but why can't I stop thinking about him!" She burst into tears and hugged Will. Will gave Cornelia's back a comforting rub.

"We'll help you find something super hot in your wardrobe. Then we'll go boy hunting at the mall" Will said soothingly

"You guys" Choked Cornelia "Are the best friends a girl could have."

"That is soooo true." Said Irma

The girls tramped into Cornelia's room and Irma flung open her wardrobe door.

"Y'know Cornelia, you should really try that white miniskirt I bought for your birthday." Said Irma, but then she saw Cornelia's alarmed face. "What, did you forget to shave your legs?" she joked. Cornelia shook her head.

"Of course, I shaved!" she cried indignantly.

"Then put the miniskirt on!" Irma said playfully.

Cornelia chose a jade green tank top and high heels in the same colour to wear with the skirt.

"Ok girls, credit cards at the ready." The girls held their credit cards. "Let's hit the mall!" Will said dramatically

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_ Ok my first chapter. How did you like it? It's about three pages of work. I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as I get two to three reviews. So, until next time, goodbye._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	2. Brief Glances

_Dear Reader..._

_ No-one reviewed, but I don't mind. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review or at least read._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_

* * *

The girls sat at the mall Café. They all ordered a cappuccino and counted shopping bags.

"Cornelia! FOURTEEN SHOPPING BAGS! How do you do it?" Irma shouted apparently amazed by how much Cornelia could shop.

"It's addictive, Oh I just remembered, I found this totally cute to-" Cornelia was cut off by a loud sound.

"RYAN CUT IT OUT!" Shouted Jason to Ryan on the other side of the mall. Ryan pelted another water balloon toward Jason when Tyler, Ben and Jack each took a water balloon and threw it towards Jason.

"You (pant) guys (pant) are (pant) going (pant) to (pant) pay (pant) for (pant) that (pant)!" Jason said breathlessly.

"CHEESE IT!" Shouted Ben and the all ran off at full sprint leaving their soaked brother running after them like a bullet.

Cornelia stared at the blonde haired boy being pelted with water bombs. She didn't laugh or watch all of them. Just the blonde boy. _There's something strange about_ _him. He's running really fast. I mean, it's not human to run that fast- _Cornelia was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Cornelia, Earth to Cornelia, did you hear what I said?" Taranee said slowly waving her hand in front of Cornelia's face.

"Cornelia has the hots for the blonde! I saw her watching him!" Giggled Hay Lin

Cornelia blushed "Well I err… He ummm…"

Will saved her friend from being laughed at.

"OH MY GOD! SALE AT COLEEN'S!" Will screamed one of those high pitched girly screams,when she saw the big 'sale' sign on the front a huge designer clothing shop.

The five girls rushed over clutching shopping bags and purses and spent the rest of the day at the mall.

**A couple of hours later…**

"Dude, did you see those girls at the café. I mean, they were totally hot!" Ben said as the five boys walked to their house.

"Yeah, I thought I saw you checking to brunette out." Replied Ryan "Jason totally stared at the blonde-"

"Shut up Ryan, you are gonna pay for that stunt at the mall." Retorted Jason walking with his hands in his pockets and obviously had a shower and dried himself off.

"Oh yeah, tough guy, let me see you try." Ryan laughed.

Jason punched his brother and gave him a big black eye. Ryan got his fist ready but Tyler side stepped in between the two boys.

"C'mon guys lets go home, we have school tomorrow anyway." Said Tyler

The boys quickly walked to their house and got ready for the next day.

* * *

_Dear Reader... _

_ I'll put up the next chapter fairly soon, but until then, goodbye._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	3. School

_Dear Reader..._

_Ok, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like this one. Reveiw or at least read._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_**

* * *

**

**The next morning …**

"Sheffield Institute, huh, I swear this place was called Heatherfield…" Ben said as the five boys stood outside the school gates.

"Shut up Ben. Let's go." Said Tyler as the boys walked through the gates into the school grounds.

**At Mr Collins' History lesson…**

"And so Theusus used the wool that-" Mr Collins' words were cut off by a sharp knock at the door "Come in."

The Headmistress, Mrs Knickerbocher came in and Ben and Ryan trailed in after her.

"Mr Collins these are Ben and Ryan Allen. They're new from Bradwich. You can introduce them to the class. Goodbye Mr Collins." Mrs Knickerbocher left the room as Ben and Ryan grinned mischievously at each other.

"Ahh boys stand in front of my desk and introduce yourselves." Mr Collins smiled politely at them and prayed they wouldn't be trouble makers.

The boys stood at the desk, Ryan slipped his hand in his pocket and drew out something sharp. Ben received full attention from Mr Collins by saying…

"Do we, like, have to do this? I mean, if people want to know about us why can't they just ask?"

Mr Collins frowned and launched into a long lecture about answering back to teachers while Ryan slipped the sharp tack on to Mr Collins chair.

"Ben, you can sit next to Irma, and Ryan, ummm, go sit next to Taranee." Mr Collins said after the lecture.

"Cool dude." Said Ryan cheekily.

Mr Collins frowned again "Address me as 'sir' not 'dude' if you please Mr Allen."

"Whatever," Replied Ryan

Ben sauntered up to Irma's desk and sat in the seat beside her.

"Hey" He greeted her with a dazzling smile.

"Oh hi, you're the guy from the mall, one of the guys throwing water bombs at the blonde one." Said Irma with a mischievous smile

"Jason got Ryan back for that one, see his black eye?" Said Ben

Irma looked over to where Ryan and Taranee sat talking. She grimaced as she saw it "That is nasty…"

"If you please, start answering the questions on page 325 of your textbook while I finish marking your papers on 'Why the rest of Greece was afraid of the King of Crete.'" Mr Collins said as he lowered himself on to his comfy chair. With a yelp, he shot back up and took the tack that was lying in his chair and put it on his desk. The class sniggered and laughed as Mr Collins did his best to quieten the unruly children. He sighed. Mondays were not his best days. Especially if two pranksters had joined his history class.

**After school…**

"Hey Tyler, how'd class go?" Asked Jason, as he and Jack emerged from the school doors with a small group of girls following Jason, giggling and laughing as they went.

"Jason, tell your fan club to get lost will ya? They're getting on my nerves." Jack said moodily. He was a little jealous that Jason had a group of girls following him.

Jason grinned and turned around to face the group. "Ummm ladies, could you go away now, my brothers and I really have to get home." He smiled a lovely smile at them. It melted the girls like butter in the sun.

"Ok Jason." They said as they walked off winking and smiling at him.

"Ladies man." Said Jack moodily as Jason turned to face them once again.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm so damn hot." Said Jason as Ben and Ryan came to join them.

"C'mon guys, Mom'll have a fit if we're late." Said Tyler. They walked home without a word between them.

**On the other side of the grounds…**

"Hey girls!" Said Hay Lin as she rushed over to the other four girls. "My grandma just called me and told me to get over to the Silver Dragon and she said to bring you too."

"I'll phone my mom and say its homework." Said Will, reaching for her phone.

"Me too." Said Cornelia

"Plus one." Said Taranee

"Equals three." Said Irma

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_Ok, I'll go do the next chapter, so until next time, goodbye_

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	4. Explanations

_Dear Reader..._

_Ummm, this is probablythe shortest chapter. Enjoy._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx _**

* * *

**

**Later at the boy's house… **

"Hey look! It's Uncle Fred!" Ben pointed towards a window where a tall, lean man with black hair stood.

"Let's go say 'hi'" Replied Ryan.

The boys rushed inside to find their mother talking to the man.

"Well hello boys, good to see you again." The man said in a deep voice.

"Hey Uncle Fred! 'Sup?" Said Jason grinning.

"I'm sorry Frederick; could I leave the boys with you? I really have to go to the town meeting." The boy's small brown haired mother said.

"No problem Susan, you leave them with me." Fred said.

"Ok, boys, BEHAVE, I'll be back at seven and I'll bring home pizza." Mrs Allen put on her coat and left.

"Ok listen boys, gather round, I have something very important to tell you." Fred looking very serious.

"If it's about your fishing rod, I can explain." Tyler said nervously.

"What? My fishing rod! No, no. It's just that, have you boys noticed anything strange happening lately?" Fred asked.

Ryan grinned "What, that Jack locks himself in his room a lot and spies on us?"

"Yeah, and that Jason made the track team, again." Ben laughed

"Oh yeah. Hey Tyler, how was football tryouts?" Jason said.

"Hail your reigning football captain!" Laughed Tyler.

"You guys should have totally seen the prank we pulled on that stupid history teacher. Ben distracted him and then I put the tack on his chair! It was totally sweet!" Ryan grinned cheekily.

"But Uncle Fred, those aren't strange. They're just normal." Said Jack.

"I don't think so." Fred pulled out a stopwatch from his pocket. "Jason, could you run around the garden 20 times then come back here. I'll time you."

"Sure Uncle. It should be fun." Replied Jason getting up.

"Ok on your marks, get set, GO!"

Jason shot off. In flash he was back.

"15 seconds. Impressive." Fred said looking at stopwatch.

Jason sat on a couch heavily. "Wow. I didn't know I could run that fast."

"And Tyler, face the dart board." Tyler stood up "Right now take this dart," Fred handed Tyler a dart. "Close your eyes and throw."

Tyler did what he was told. He threw. The dart landed spot-on the bullseye. Tyler opened his eyes and gasped.

"I thought I was going to break something." He sat next to Jason.

"Jack, if I correctly recall, you still spy on your brothers." Fred said. "Boys have you ever heard him follow you?"

The boys shook their heads. Fred smiled at Jack.

"Ben, Ryan, I am told that you are inseparable, and hear what the other is thinking?" Fred smiled.

Ben and Ryan looked uneasy. "Well yeah…"

"But Uncle we weren't like this to start with. How did it happen?" Tyler asked suddenly.

Fred smiled even more. The boys were catching on. He drew a smooth black stone on a string. It was in the shape of a claw. It was vibrating.

"It came to my attention a week ago, that the Amulet of the Warriors. Which is this here." Fred held up the necklace. "Started vibrating which means you boys have come of age and that you should be told everything." Fred drew a breath. "Long ago, there was a great war between two worlds. They were Meridian and Earth. Meridian was an evil world and ruled by a terrible king. He waged the war and the Guardians of the Veil, which were five girls with miraculous power over water, earth fire and air and energy, helped the side of Earth. Five brothers on Earth's side wanted to help so much that they used the Heart of Kandrakar, which was a pendant that the guardians used to transform themselves into their more powerful selves, to make the Amulet of the Warriors. The one of the brothers received the power of aim, another speed, and another shadow. The last two brothers received the power of teams and worked very well together. They helped Earth win but when they lost one of their brothers in the war they no longer wanted to be warriors. The Amulet was passed down in the family along with its responsibility. A responsibility that has now been passed down to you." Fred finished looking at the boys stunned faces.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling us that we have some super powers. Is this a joke?" Jack said.

Ryan punched him in the arm lightly "Jack, stop being sceptical. This could be fun!"

"This is a big responsibility. It is not just for fun." Said Fred severely "Now lets see who gets to look after the Amulet." Fred held the Amulet in front of each boy but it glowed very brightly when it was in front of Tyler. Fred chuckled "Born leader huh?" He chuckled some more.

"So what do we do now?" Tyler asked quizzically.

"You say 'Warriors unite' to transform and to go normal you say 'Change back' but not now." Fred looked at the clock. It was four o'clock. "We've got to go meet the guardians. Put your coats on and we'll go."

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_ Hope you liked this one. I liked writing it. Until nexttime, goodbye._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	5. The Guardians and The Warriors

_Dear Reader..._

_Hello people. I'm having second thoughts about pairing (NO CALEB DOES NOT MIRACULOUSLY COME AND WIN CORNELIA BACK!) Ryan/Taranee(they're both clever) or Jack/Taranee (they're both shy)? Tell me soon. Enjoy._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_

**

* * *

At the Sliver Dragon… **

"And so new warriors have been chosen. They should be coming soon." Mrs Lin finished. Almost instantly there was a knock at the door. Mrs Lin opened the door. Fred walked through.

"Ahhhh Frederick. You're late. What happened?" Mrs Lin asked.

"The Boys, of course. Kicking cans, punching, fighting, arguing." Fred nodded at the girls, and then popped his head out of the door. "Boys could you please come in?"

Tyler, Jack, Jason, Ryan and Ben trailed in. "These are the guardians? Sorry but aren't they a little young?" Exclaimed Jason as he saw the girls.

Cornelia walked up to him angrily. "Who are you calling young?" Said Cornelia.

Jason grinned and crossed his arms. "You, of course, Blondie"

Cornelia's green eyes narrowed. "You…you…"

"Please, leave your insults for later." Jason smirked.

"ENOUGH!" Fred bellowed "Jason, apologise."

"I will when she does." Jason bit back.

Will thought now would be the right time to introduce themselves.

"Err hi." Will said nervously. "I'm Will. This is Hay Lin." Hay Lin waved "Irma" Irma nodded "Taranee" Taranee smiled "And Blondie- I mean Cornelia" Will finished lamely.

"Ok cool. I'm Tyler. That's Jason. That's Jack. And Ben. And Ryan." Tyler said pointing to each of the boys in turn. "Ummm, Uncle Fred can we try this amulet thing out now?"

"Girls, could you take the boys to somewhere where they won't be seen to practice?" Fred turned to the girls.

"Umm, sure, c'mon follow me." Will said

**At the Abandoned Mine…**

"Ok guys you can practice here." Said Will

"Ok cool. Ummm what do you have to say again?" Tyler asked the rest of the boys.

"Warriors unite or something." Said Jason lazily.

"Ok then, warriors unite." Tyler said

Five golden balls shot out from the amulet and hit each boy in the chest. They rose into the air and a bright flash came from where the balls hit them. They floated back down to the ground in their warrior forms.

"Dude, check the bows and arrows!" Said Tyler

"Forget the Bows! Check the swords!" Said Jason excitedly drawing his sword from his scabbard.

"Do you think sword fighting's like fencing? I remember doing that." Said Ben looking at his sword.

"I suppose. Hey where's Jack?" Ryan replied.

"I'm here." Went Jacks voice.

"Where?" Ryan said, looking around.

Jack stepped out of the shadow of a near by tree.

"Man, are you blind?" Jack said.

"Dude, when you go into the shadow you disappear." Said Jason.

"Ummm guys we're here to y'know." Cornelia said angrily with her hand on her hip.

Jason turned to face the angry blonde and grinned. "Oh ok we'll say 'hi' next time."

"Ben, are you thinking that Irma looks hot?" Ryan whispered, looking at his brother.

"Hey you can read my mind!" Ben said back "So… do you think she's hot too?"

"Some people have a one track mind." Sighed Ryan, but then he remembered something. "Tyler what's the time?"

"Six-thirty. Shoot! C'mon guys we got to get back before mom does. Change back. Umm Will, lead the way." Tyler said.

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_This is my last update for sometime, but I promise there will be more. Until next time, you are the weakest link, goodbye (English Tv quote lolz)._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	6. Dates and Beach Cookouts

_Dear Reader..._

_I desperatly need names for some meridian monsters, so could you please help me out? I think that all of you people who enjoy romance will like this chapter.Enjoy._

_Yours truly_

_Jade xXxXx_**

* * *

Back at the boys' house…**

"Phew. Five to seven. Just made it!" Ben said flopping on to a sofa.

"Hello boys, I'm back, I brought pizza!" Mrs Allen's cheery voice floated through the hallway. Almost immediately there where shouts of delight as the five boys rushed to they're mother, grabbed the pizza and ran down to the kitchen.

**The a few days later after school…**

Irma and Cornelia walked out of a classroom.

"He's got such a nice smile and he's soooo good-looking." Irma said dreamily.

Cornelia scowled "Irma, will you shut up about Ben!"

"Ok, ok, well at least he's better looking then Andrew Hornby…" Irma smiled

"Irma, my sweet love, I will walk a million miles just to see you smile..." Martin popped out of nowhere and began his usual romancing, just as…

"IRMA, HEY IRMA!" Ben shouted just after spotting Irma from the crowd.

"Hey." He said breathlessly as Cornelia stalked off. "I need to talk…" Then he caught sight of Martin glaring at him angrily. He raised an eyebrow "Is this guy bothering you? Because I can make him go away if you want."

"Err no, he's just going." Said Irma giving Martin a slight push. Martin walked off throwing Ben dirty looks as he went.

"Listen, Irma, if you aren't doing anything on Saturday, I thought maybe we could go somewhere, you know, just you and me?" Ben finished going red and refusing to look at Irma. Irma's mind was having a party but Irma managed to keep her face calm.

"Ben Allen, are you asking me on a date?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well…err, if you don't want to, I understand." Said Ben looking heart broken.

"Pick me up at five." Irma whispered in his ear, and rushed off to the little girls room, where she screamed a high pitched girly scream.

"What's up Lair? Oh no, lemme guess, one of your million spots disappeared?" A snotty blonde girl appeared next to her.

Irma smiled "Well actually, Jenna, Ben asked me out, so you can cross him off the list of boys that you want to ask you out because he's MINE!" Irma walked out of the ladies toilets.

**Out side the school gate…**

Cornelia stomped along the road. She was in a bad mood for apparently no reason.

"CORNELIA! HEY CORNELIA!" A voice called. Cornelia whipped round to see Jason zooming up to her. Jason, of all people.

"Hey." He said breathlessly.

Cornelia glared at him.

"Come to tease me some more?" She said scathingly. He pretended to look hurt. _Wow, he does look cute when he does that._ Cornelia mentally slapped herself. _How can you think such things about Jason Allen, the school heart throb?_ Cornelia mentally slapped herself again.

"Awwww, c'mon I'm not that evil…" He started. Cornelia snorted loudly.

"I just wanted to say sorry for teasing you that day, and also say that me and my brothers are having a cookout at the beach on Sunday, and if you wanna come be our guest, the other girls are coming." He continued.

"Fine." Cornelia said as she turned around and walked a few steps.

"Oh and Cornelia…"

"What?" She said whipping around for the second time.

"Can I still call you Blondie?" He grinned mischievously and Cornelia's stomach did a belly flop. She glared at him and turned around and walked off.

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_ So how did you like it? Ok so review, but for god's sake be nice. Constructive criticism is much appreciated._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	7. Songs and Trouble at the cookout

_Dear Reader..._

_Ok, so this scene has a little violence, I SAID LITTLE. I think it's quite good. Enjoy._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_

**

* * *

At the boy's house…**

After meeting up at the park, the five boys trudged to their house talking and making plans for they're beach cookout.

"Mom! We're home!" Shouted Tyler as he came through the door. Instead of being greeted by his mother, the familiar face of Fred came up and explained why their parents weren't there.

"Boys, I've managed to persuade your parents to go on a well deserved break, which fulfils two things, one, you boys are far to naughty and noisy and your poor mother and father really need this break, and two, I need to teach you boys to sword fight and shoot and lots of other things." Fred very seriously said.

"Cool!" Said Ben and Ryan together.

"Well finish your homework, and we'll get started." Fred smiled as the boys groaned and pulled books from their already over stuffed bags. As soon as they were finished Fred whisked them outside too start lessons. After a few days the boys were masters of swordsmanship, shooting, and hand-to-hand combat, but that's when the real test came…

"Boys, today is your final lesson on sword fighting, my friend, Frost…" Fred was cut off.

"Oh my god! That evil man that Irma warned me about!" Ben blushed when he realised what he said. _And what else did you and Irma talk about?_ Ben telepathically heard Ryan think. Ben blushed even more.

"No, no, Boys I assure you Frost is perfectly good… aren't you?" Frost's hulky body walked out from behind a bush while Fred was talking. "Frost is a brilliant swordsman and you must defeat him to pass."

The boy's looked stunned.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Fred shouted. After a long and gruelling battle, Frost had Ryan up against a hedge, with his sword at Ryan's throat.

"Hold it right there, buster, no-one picks on my brother and gets away with it!" Jason said as four swords came to Frost's throat.

Frost laughed and said "You boy's have learned to work as a team. You officially pass."

Frost walked to a bright blue portal behind a hedge and walked through.

"Well, boys, you better get some rest; you do have a cookout tomorrow don't you?" Fred looked at the boys.

"Awwww crap we totally forgot!" Tyler shouted as he and the boys changed back and rushed to the store to buy supplies.

**At the beach…**

"Girls are always so late." Said Jack pacing around.

"Awwww lighten up Jack, come and sit near the fire." Said Tyler to his brother. Jack came and sat down. Suddenly his ears pricked up. Footsteps across the sand, Jack lifted his head to see five girls running to meet them.

"Sorry." Will said breathlessly. "Got caught up."

"Oh that's all right." Tyler replied as Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia appeared. Jason grinned mischievously when he saw Cornelia.

"Hey Blondie," He said. "What's with the long face?"

"Call me that one more time and I will so kick your ass." She replied walking up to him.

"Gotta catch me first!" He shouted with Cornelia running after him shooting vines from her hands. The vines always missed… Until Jason tripped Cornelia up. He stood in front of where she had fallen and put his hand out. She remembered someone long ago who did the same thing to her, when she had fallen, someone who she loved with all her heart, someone who didn't return her love. Unshed tears escaped from her eyes as she got up and ran to the other side of the beach.

"CORNELIA! HEY WAIT UP!" Jason shouted at her at got ready to run, but he felt Tyler's hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her, she's thinking of bad times." He heard Taranee say. The next part of her words was drowned out by a loud rumble…

Will glanced to the source of it and noticed something she heartily disliked. "Oh no! Meridian mudslugs! Someone must have brought them here!"

"So now we transform right?" Tyler asked.

"Right." She said back to him "Taranee you get Cornelia. We need her. Guardians unite."

"Warriors unite." Tyler said. As soon as they had finished transforming, he started giving out orders. "Taranee, try and burn the front row, Irma wash out the back few rows and Hay Lin freeze them. Will, Cornelia, try and blast as many as you can. Boys, grab your bows and try to get rid of the middle flanks."

"Excuse me, but who died and put you in charge?" Ben joked.

"Ben this is no time for jokes." Tyler grimly said back, taking an arrow from his quiver. The boy's copied.

"On the count of three, one," Tyler started.

"THREE!" Jason completed.

After a three-quarter of an hour battle, the guardians and the warriors had finished the battle and were shoving the last of the mudslug corpses back into a portal that Will closed back up.

"Whew, I guess we can start roasting marshmallows on the campfire now." Ben smiled at Irma.

"And how about a song." Jack put emphasis on the last word as Jason's eyes widened. "So go on Jason, get your guitar and sing one." Jack smiled maliciously.

Jason gulped "Errm Ok, how about 'Twinkle, twinkle little star'?"

"Oh no, the one you wrote while the girls where coming here, and if you don't." Jack leaned over and whispered something into Jason's ear. Jason's eyes widened in shock.

"You wouldn't!" He gasped.

"Try me." Jack said back smiling.

"Oh, alright, you git." Jason got out his guitar and pulled some papers out of his pocket. He strummed the guitar lightly and played the opening piece of the song

"_Here's a story of a girl_

_In a really lonely world_

_I see her nearly everyday_

_When she sees me she walks away_

_How do tell her how I feel_

_It never seems the time, it's too unreal_

_When we're together we always fight_

_She'll think it's just not right_

_I'm a guy and she's a girl_

_I don't care cos she's my world_

_We'll be together for always_

_I'll tell her one of these days…_"

The others clapped, and Jason flushed a bright pink.

"So who was that for?" Jack smiled evilly.

"Shut your big, fat gob, you pathetic blackmailer! I don't care about the rest of you guys but, I'm going home!" Jason shouted, slung his guitar over his shoulder and left, leaving the other guys stunned.

"You've gone and done it now, Jack, you and your big fat mouth." Ryan glared at Jack.

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_So, was it good? Please reveiw and tell me how it's going._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx _


	8. Jason's Secret

_Dear Reader..._

_Ok,about fluff with Jason and Cornelia. There isn'tgoing to be fluff for a while, becauseI want it to be like,a lot of conflict and them realising they like each other through it. And I'd also like to thank, Demmie, Topazchick08, Pink and every body else but especially Happymonkey because she is my most frequent reviewer._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_**

* * *

At school the next day… **

"BEN! BEN!" Irma shouted running up to her boyfriend.

Ben turned around to see her, he liked seeing her at break, she was just so fun. "Hey babes." He said scooping her up into his arms. She broke away with a concerned look on her face.

"About Jason, is he ok? He looked pretty mad, after what Jack said and everything…"

Ben sighed "No he isn't, he's not talking to any of us, and he's breaking a lot of things. You and the girls stay away from him for a while, he could kill y'know."

Irma gave a little laugh "No he wouldn't, he's always so nice."

Ben frowned "You should see how he's acting lately. He'd blow up any minute."

"Ok, I'll have to see for myself. Oh, and my parents want to meet you." Irma mumbled.

"WHAT!" Ben exclaimed "Ok, ok I heard your dad was a police man and and…"

"Oh come on they don't bite, and there's nothing wrong with you, you're a decent guy." Irma smiled at him.

"Alright then, just tell me how to dress."

"Oh great! I can take you to the mall today and get you something cute and..."

Ben groaned. "Let's just get to class on time ok?"

**After Biology…**

Cornelia walked out of biology class. She walked to her locker as always, and got out her books.

"Oh come on Jason…" She heard a little way away. She saw Ryan and Jason at Jason's locker.

"Ryan, just get lost!" Jason slammed his locker shut, pushed his brother out of the way and walked off.

_He sure looks hot when he's mad. _She cursed herself. _I love Caleb, I will always love Caleb, no matter whether he loves me or not. _She desperately tried to think of Caleb's face but all that she could think of was blonde hair, blue eyes, naughty smile and a tight arse. _What the hell am I thinking! I need therapy, bad._ Cornelia pulled herself together and walked to the cafeteria.

**The Cafeteria…**

"Cornelia! There you are! Have you seen Jason? He looks like he could kill!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"Yeah I know it's so scary!" Cornelia exclaimed as she sat with her friends.

"All those girls that fancy him say he looks hot when he's mad." Will said matter of factly.

Cornelia cringed; a moment ago she had thought the exact same thing.

"Oh speak of the devil!" Taranee whispered, Jason walked past the girls' table, with his guitar over his shoulders in its case. He walked to the door, wrenched it open and slammed it behind him. As soon as he'd gone out, everyone started whispering.

"I wonder why, he was acting weird?" Cornelia wondered out loud.

"I know it's so strange. Maybe he'll get over it?" Taranee said.

"Cornelia, could I talk to you for a minute." Tyler said coming up behind them.

Cornelia looked confused. "Yes sure ok."

"Listen, could you talk to Jason? The guys and the other girls have tried. He totally blew us off."

"Why? We always fight."

"Yes but because, you're stubborn, maybe he'll listen to you."

"Alright but I'm not promising anything."

**After school…**

"Arrgh, where is the friggin' jerk?" Cornelia had almost looked every where except the park. Cornelia made her way there. She looked around, nervously. _Why am I so nervous?_. She cursed Jason under her breath. She looked around again. There he was. Sitting under the tree, beside the lake skipping rocks.

She walked up to him slowly. "Hi Jason…"

"They put you up to this, didn't they?" Was his blunt reply.

"Oh come on, don't you think you're going a bit OTT? I mean…"

"Cornelia, you don't understand." He looked at her for the first time since they started their conversation. His bright blue eyes looked frustrated. He sighed and stood up.

"Oh come on, you're being such a jerk." Cornelia's voice was sharp.

He whipped round, suddenly and caught her wrist tightly. "Oh so I'm the jerk am I? You have no idea what I'm going through right now!" Looked at her no longer was his eyes frustrated, the where hurt and angry. Cornelia looked at him shocked. His gaze softened, and he let go of her wrist so quickly that she stumbled back in surprise.

He turned his back to her. "Go, I want to be alone."

"But…"

"Don't. Just go. Leave."

**At Cornelia's house…**

_What is he going through? God, I wish I knew. He's such a stubborn git._ Cornelia suddenly remembered Tyler's words_. "Yes but because, you're **stubborn,** maybe he'll listen to you."_. She was stunned. _Maybe we have more in common than I thought._

Cornelia sighed and lay on her bed. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She scrambled around, trying to find it.

"Hello, Cornelia's cell phone."

"Hi Corny, it's me, Taranee. Did you get through to Jason?"

Cornelia thought for a bit. _Should I tell? Aww god why couldn't one of the other girls go to find him?_

"Err no, he wouldn't say anything."

"Cornelia, you do know you are very bad at lying."

"Seriously, he wouldn't even look at me."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it, but you're hiding something. Bye got to tell Irma so she can tell Ben. Bye."

"Bye Taranee." The phone went dead.

_Note to self: stay away from Taranee tomorrow at school, she can read minds. _Cornelia lay on her bed and sighed again. _Why me?.

* * *

Dear Reader..._

Ok, this chapter went through a lot of rewriting, so be nice, I've tried my best. Keep on reading this story though, you'll find out Jason's secret soon enough.

Yours truly...

Jade xXxXx


	9. Ben meets the Lairs'

_Dear Readers..._

_ My lovely reveiwers, I am soo sorry for not updating earlier(I've had a lot of coursework for my GCSE's)so I am rewardingyou all for waitingso patiently with a funnier version of when Ben metIrma's family. Enjoy. (Who's heard Stacie Orrico- Stuck. It's good isn't it.)_

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_**

* * *

**

**The Mall…**

"I look like penguin." Ben said looking in a mirror of an expensive shop. He was wearing a tuxedo.

"No, you look really cute!" Irma exclaimed.

"I don't care whether I look like Brad Pitt or not, I am not wearing that. Plus, you said it was informal." Ben said indignantly walking back in to the changing rooms for the fifth time. Irma sighed._ Ben is so difficult; you can't boss him like you can boss Martin. I guess that's I like him._ Ben emerged from the changing room wearing his normal things.

"This time I go get the stuff and you wait here." Ben said.

"Nuh-uh, stay here I'll be back in a bit." Irma dashed off to leave Ben leaning against the wall sighing.

"I'm back!" Irma shouted.

"Oh joy…" Ben sarcastically replied.

Irma appeared, clutching a bundle of casual clothes.

"Wear this with that, and them to together, and them."

"Yes ma'am." Ben saluted Irma and she giggled.

Ben came out of the changing rooms wearing a pair of blue jeans and a fashionable white t-shirt that was tight against his biceps. Ben inspected himself in a mirror.

"Ok you can buy them and wear them tonight."

"TONIGHT!" Ben spluttered.

"Yes tonight, my parents are impatient people y'know." Irma put her hands on her hips and smiled at having shocked her boyfriend.

"Right, tomorrow you pay!" Ben smiled evilly.

"All right Mr Tough guy, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna tickle you 'till you beg for mercy." Ben laughed and Irma laughed with him.

**At the Allen's…**

"So run that over me one more time." Ben said to his older brother.

"Ok, so you be NICE. I don't know if you've heard of the word but anyway, be polite don't scoff all the food like you do at home…" Tyler said lying on his brother's bed while Ben was trying to decide which hair style suited him best.

"Do you think she'll kiss me tonight?"

"In front of her old man? I think not. Give her time. She'll kiss you when she's ready. Oh, and plus don't use that much gel the floppy look is in this summer."

**At the Lair's…**

_Ok Ben, stay calm remember what Tyler said. _Ben walked up to the Lair's front door and rang the bell. He heard a faint shout of 'I'll get it!' and smiled. Irma.

Irma flung open the door. "BEN!" She shouted leaping into his arms.

"Are you two going to kiss or something?" A little voice said. Irma knew that voice, she knew it too well.

"CHRISTOPHER! CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" Irma shouted, a flush of colour crept up her cheeks.

Ben looked at Christopher for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Christopher's little voice piped up.

"Ben, have you gone insane?" Irma looked at him quizzically.

"Mini…"He laughed. "Ryan." He laughed some more.

Irma laughed too at his statement. "Come on, you have to meet my family."

Ben gulped.

Irma half guided, half dragged Ben to meet the rest of her family in the living room.

Mr and Mrs Lair were sitting in the living room quietly. As soon as she saw Irma and Ben, she jumped up and smiled. "You must be Ben! Irma talks about you non-stop you know…"

"Mom!"

"Be quiet, Irma, let me talk to the poor boy, I'm sure he's had enough of your yapping." He mother snapped back. Ben managed to stifle a laugh. Then he noticed Mr Lair sitting oddly straight in his chair.

"Ummm, hello Mr Lair."

"Hello."

Mrs Lair looked at her husband and Ben nervously. This was not going well. Irma shot her mom a silent look.

"Let's go for dinner." Mrs Lair smiled a lovely smile.

Irma now fully dragged Ben to the dining room.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

By this time Irma and Mrs Lair were worried. Ben and Mr Lair had said very few words.

_Aww this is boring. _Christopher slipped his pet spider out of his pocket. He grinned. _Let's spice it up a little. _He slowly slipped his spider on his mother's chair.

"ARRRRG!" Mrs Lair screamed when she saw the fat spider crawling up her leg.

She stood up quickly. Irma also saw the spider and screamed. She tried to flick it away. The spider crawled in between all the dishes of food with Christopher and Ben trying to catch it. Some how the spider flew up and soared through the air towards Mr Lair. Luckily Ben caught it before it reached Mr Lair.

"Touchdown, Mrs Lair, shall I put it outside?" He asked her innocently, but his eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them.

"NO! He's mine!" Christopher shouted.

Ben turned his to see Christopher. "So you're saying you put the spider on Mrs Lair's chair."

"I…I…Hey! No fair!" Christopher said enraged.

Mr Lair laughed." If the boy can make Christopher tell the truth, he can to anything. Except play chess."

"You are talking to the junior chess champion of Bradwich!"

"All right, Benny boy, you're on." Mr Lair and Ben left the room.

"Humph, this was meant for me and Ben, now he goes to play chess with dad!" Irma stormed into the Lair family garden.

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Checkmate, Mr Lair! I win!" Ben shouted gleefully.

"It's a fluke." Mr Lair said moodily. He was unbeaten until Ben came along.

"I better go see Irma; I bet she's mad at me."

"You know my girl well."

Ben walked into the kitchen to find Mrs Lair washing up.

"Mrs Lair have you seen Irma, I have to give her something."

Mrs Lair smiled. "She's in garden Benjamin."

"Thanks Mrs L." Ben walked into the garden and saw Irma sitting on a bench.

"Hey beautiful." He sat close next to her.

Irma turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"I got something for you."

After a few seconds, Irma's curiosity washed over her. She turned around to see him holding out a pink box. She took it gingerly.

"_Open it._" He whispered leaning closer to her.

She opened it cautiously at gasped at the beautiful aquamarine and sapphire bracelet inside.

"I bought it when you thought I went to the washroom today."

Irma flung her arms around Ben and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_ Did you like it? I also have a new Harry Potter story (not a w.i.t.c.h/Hp crossover, they annoy me cos they pair Harry/Will. Will loves Matt god damnit.) Read that too it's good. Until next time, goodbye. (I hate you, butI loveyou,I can'tstop thinkin of you, I don't know what to do, I'm stuck on you- Stuck-StacieOrrico.)_

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	10. Thoughts

_Dear Reader..._

_I really really really like this chapter. I hope you do to, so for THIS chapter ONLY, I have forbidden you all to flame. I love it so much. _

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_**

* * *

**

**After school the next day…**

"TYLER! TYLER!" Will screamed and ran up to the dark haired boy.

Tyler turned around. "Oh hey Will, what's up?"

"The girls and I decided to take you all to Meridian today. So get the boys and meet us at four at the big oak tree in the forest." She said breathlessly.

"Ok so today at four. Gotcha. See you there." He walked off slowly.

**Forest at four-thirty…**

"Bro, are you sure they said four not, oh let me think, ELEVEN!" Ryan sarcastically said.

"HEY GUYS!" The unmistakable Hay Lin's voice said. The five girls appeared. Cornelia clutched at least fifteen huge shopping bags.

"What took ya?" Jack said irritably.

"Well, SOMONE wanted to see a shop, the next thing we know, she's bought the whole flipping thing!" Irma glanced reproachfully at Cornelia who had turned a shade of pink.

"I have shoppingitis." Cornelia said.

"Girls, CUT IT OUT! We should get going. We're already late." Will reasoned. She took out the Heart of Kandrakar and made a portal. She noticed the boys looking at it. "Just walk though, like this." She walked through. The others copied.

"Now that you're all… Jason, are you all right?" Will started.

Jason's eyes were wide open, his face was drained of all colour. He backed into the portal.

"Jason!" Ben shouted and walked towards the portal. Irma grabbed his arm and held him back.

"No way, we need to show you Meridian, if you're brother is too chicken to…"

Ben shook Irma off. "Shut up Irma, my brother isn't chicken."

Irma was stunned, this was the first time he had said something bad to her.

"I hate to say it but Irma has a point, we need to know what Meridian is like." Tyler intervened. Ben only obeyed his family. No-one else. Ben sighed.

"Cornelia, go see what's wrong with him." Will commanded.

Cornelia sighed. _Why me again?_ She walked towards the portal and disappeared.

She emerged out the other side to see Jason sitting beneath a tree and breathing fast and heavily.

"Oh my gosh! Are you hyperventilating?" She exclaimed.

"No, Cornelia, I'm all right, go back to the others." He stood up with his back to her.

Cornelia looked angry. She walked to face him, held his shoulders and shook him roughly. "NO YOU ARE NOT FLIPPING ALL RIGHT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FRIGGIN' TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

He looked back at her dumbstruck. Her gaze softened. She took one hand off his shoulders.

"How am I supposed to help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong?" She said softly, still not letting go of his shoulder.

Ben bit his lip. He couldn't look into those green eyes. They wanted the truth; he didn't want to give it to them. _Should I tell? No she'd worry, and then she'd tell everyone else and they'd worry even more. Just keep it to yourself Jason. It'll be better for everyone._

"No, I'm all right; I just have… have a headache. I'm going home."

"Jason Allen, don't you lie to me!" Cornelia looked into his blue eyes. She felt her knees melt as he looked back. _Oh no, you've got it coming now Cornelia, why can't you say the right things, maybe he'll like you better._

Jason pushed her hand off his shoulder roughly. "I'm all right! God, why can't you all just get off my back?"

He walked off quickly and Cornelia felt her heart stop. He didn't want her help. She sighed and walked towards the portal to tell the others what had happened.

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_Yay! Cornelia loves Jason, Cornelia loves Jason, Cornelia loves Jason! Finally after all of their arguing. Hoorah! (Jade dances the conga). Da da da da da da-da._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	11. Distress

_Dear Reader..._

_ This is supposed to be very myterious so I'm not gonna say anything._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx

* * *

Running. Running down the cobbled streets._

_The pain, pain. Torturing, strangling, writhing, twisting inside, burning, hurting. Killing._

_Turning corner. Somebody help. It's coming, I can feel it. _

_Pain, flooding every corner of my body, aching._

"_So, boy" Words. Cold as an icicle. "Are you broken yet?"_

_Shake your head don't let it get to you. _

"_Oh really, then I'll torture you until you are. I'm in no hurry, besides, its fun to watch you suffer."_

_More pain, worse than before, anguishing, tormenting._

_Black out.

* * *

Dear Reader..._

Ooh, very mysterious. If you have a vague idea of whats going on, please PRIVATE message me NOT reveiw and tell me. If you reveiw and tell it spoils it for others.

Yours truly...

Jade xXxXx


	12. Coma

_Dear Reader..._

_ Ok, so this one is one of my iffy chapters, I'm suffering from'Writers Block' at the moment. But hey, you may think it's good, so keep reading._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_**

* * *

**

**The next day…**

Cornelia walked to school with her friends. She was unusually quiet. _He doesn't want me to help him. God, why do I feel this way? He was always teasing me. Oh hell, there's him and brothers._

The girls turned their heads to see the boys all crowding around Jason saying things like, "Dude you look awful" or "You should have stayed at home."

"Guys leave me alone." Jason pushed his brothers out of the way and walked forwards quickly.

Cornelia gasped. Jason really did look awful. His face was pale and peaky, there where dark rings under his eyes. Besides that, he was his normal hot self.

"Arrg" Jason said as he gripped his fore arm. "Guys, I think I'm gonna…" Jason never got to finish his words because at that moment he collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Dude you ok?" Ben looked down at his brother.

"Ben, you dolt, of course he's not ok!" Tyler snapped back.

The 'Jason fan club' girls had come over and where sobbing hysterically over is body.

"Is he dead?" One girl said

"He never got to ask me out."

"Ask you out! Ask me out more like."

"Ladies, we don't have time for this. Ryan, get a teacher…" Tyler swatted away some of the girls.

Ryan disappeared and came back with Mrs Knickerbocher.

"Well, what's going on?" Mrs Knickerbocher pushed some girls out of the way. "Tyler call an ambulance, the nurse is sick."

Tyler called for an ambulance on his cell phone. A few minutes later the wail of an ambulance was heard. Soon, Jason was on a stretcher and being bundled into the van.

"Mrs Knickerbocher, please can we go with him, he's our brother." Jack pleaded.

"Oh no, your education comes first, then family." Mrs Knickerbocher walked off leaving Jack cursing after her.

**The hospital…**

A frantic Mrs Allen ran up to a nurse and said "My little boy, Jason Allen, is he ok?"

The nurse guided Mrs Allen to her son; a doctor was standing beside his bed, writing something on a clip board.

"Ah, Mrs Allen, your boy is perfectly healthy so you can take him home when he wakes up, but it is most strange, his glucose levels are fine, everything is in order, so why did he collapse?" The doctor scratched his head thoughtfully.

**Two days later…**

"Two days! Mom already thinks he's dead." Jack sat on the edge of Jason's bed.

"Yea, she's already turning his bedroom into a shrine." Ben chuckled softly. It earned him four punches. All the boys had been quiet for the past few days. It wasn't the same without Jason.

Ben, Tyler, Jack, Ryan, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma crowded around Jason's bed.

"You don't think he's on drugs do you?" Taranee asked.

"No, the doctor tested him, he doesn't take drugs." Tyler said sadly.

"The last thing I ever did to him was, shout at him, I feel so guilty…" Cornelia looked at her feet. She felt more than guilty. She felt affection. _I was so close, If only I had followed him and pestered him and found out what was wrong I could have prevented this._

"How long does the doctor think he's gonna be in a coma?" Hay Lin asked her normal cheery voice full of concern.

_Pain…_

Jason screamed in agony, he sat bolt upright and gripped the same place on his fore arm that he gripped when he collapsed.

"Dude you're alright!" Jack refrained from hugging his twin.

"How did I… when… where…?" Jason stared around the room, his gaze fell a fraction longer on Cornelia's face which was at the moment, shocked.

"Man, you collapsed, you've been in a coma for two days but the doctors don't know what caused it." Ryan looked at his brother.

Jason sighed, long and hard. "I know." He said ever so quietly hoping no one heard him. He was wrong. Cornelia did.

"There! Something IS wrong with you, you just won't tell! What is your problem?" Cornelia screamed.

"Dude, when it gets to a point where you fall in a coma, you gotta tell us." Tyler said rationally.

Jason sighed. His brother was right, as usual. He took a deep breath and started to explain.

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_On this chapter I'm pining for reveiws. I need to know what you think. Plus have any of you read 'Ten ways to get a girl: By Blunk' written by me? Please read it, I think it's quite good. Where have Demmie, Sky-101 and fics-lover gone?_

_Yours truly..._

_Jade_


	13. The beggining of the end

_Dear Reader... _

_(sobs) Ten ways to get a girl: by Blunk, why did they delete you? Why?WHY? You just wanted to be loved! Yay I'm back! Do you like the new summary?Got a cold, damn you, itchy, scratchy, coughy head. Still suffering from 'Writer's block'. Need more insperation. Enjoy._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_**

* * *

**

**Flashback…**

_Jason sighed. His brother was right, as usual. He took a deep breath and started to explain._

**End Flashback**

"Well it started a few weeks ago just before the cookout, I started having pains around my birthmark…"

He lifted up his sleeve to show the place where he held his arm, a curious mark was there. It looked like the Amulet of the Warriors but had strange symbols all the around it.

Jack snorted. "Birthmark, yeah right, how comes none of us have it."

"Shut up, Jack, Jason keep going." Tyler snapped.

"T-then, I started going to Meridian in my dreams; always running through the cobbled streets, after that my body was hurting at night, then there was this…this voice that always asked if I was…was broken, it tortured me, every… every single night." Jason looked like a lost little boy. In Cornelia's eyes he looked very cute.

"Dude, this is way serious." Ryan said shaking his head.

"Maybe Uncle Fred knows what's up." Ben said looking at Tyler.

Tyler sighed. "It's a no go, Fred's in Cairo visiting Aunt Bess and her excavation."

"My Grandma could know!" Hay Lin said just before a nurse came in holding two huge shopping bags.

"Oh, Jason, you're awake. These are for you." She dumped the carrier bags on his bed.

Jason took one look inside and groaned. Everyone else looked in them. They where filled with pink get well soon cards.

Ben burst out laughing. "HA HA! I can't believe it! You're in a coma and you're still the school heart throb!"

"Ben shut up, or get lost." Jason bluntly said.

"Shutting up." Ben said.

"I'll just call your mum and you can go home, all right?" The nurse smiled brightly and left.

"Umm, meet us tomorrow at The Silver Dragon at 4 and we'll see what Grandma has to say." Hay Lin said.

"We should be getting home too, girls." Will said, the other girls nodded. "Well see ya guys." The girls left the ward, well, Cornelia left reluctantly.

"Well, Jason, you've been a git, why didn't you tell us before?" Tyler looked at Jason as if he had been a very naughty boy.

"Well, you'd worry guys…"

"Jason, you doofus, we're your brothers, we're supposed to worry." Jack said.

Ryan added an after thought "It's like our job."

Jason sighed for the fifth time. "Thanks guys, for being there for me even when I was acting like a jerk."

**At the Allens...**

"Jason, honey, are you sure you are ok? You still look peaky. I think you should stay home today darling." Mrs Allen sat on the edge of Jason's bed, while he vainly fixed his hair in the mirror.

_What, and miss finding out whats wrong with me? Fat chance._ Jason thought.

"Nah, it's ok mom, I'm fine... really." Jason added after looking at his mother's face.

"Hon, are you absolutely sure?" Mrs Allen said worriedly.

"I'm always sure mom." He flashed his mother one of his famous smiles. Jason checked the clock.

"HEY, JASON! HURRY UP! I GOT OLD MAN COLLINS TODAY AND I'M DEAD IF I'M LATE AGAIN!" Ben's distict voice was heard.

"Again?" Mrs Allen's eyes narrowed.

Jason grabbed his bag, kissed his mother's cheek and flew down the stairs to meet his brothers.

"Your gonna get it today, Benny boy." Jason grinned and put on a voice uncannily like his mothers. "BENJAMIN ALLEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING MISSING SCHOOL?"

All the boys except Ben laughed. "Aww crud."

"C'mon, guys, let's go." Tyler said and the boy's left.

**School...**

The boys walked through the school gate.

Jack held up five fingers. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"JASON!"

And cue the 'Jason fan club'.

"Jason, are you all right?"

"We were all so worried."

"Did you get my card?"

**The other side of school...**

Cornelia's narrowed. She saw the 'Jason fan club' swarming around him like bees. Cornelia had become execeedingly jealous of any girl that even talked to him. Excluding her friends of course. Will and Matt had broke up because he heard her saying she had a crush on Jack. Irma had Ben. Taranee had an immense crush on Ryan. Hay Lin was still with Eric. Her friends would never take Jason away from her. They didn't even know she liked him.

"So as I was saying, Matt shouldn't have eavsdropped in the first place." Will said. She apparently couldn't care less that Matt dumped her.

The girls where nearing school. Suddenly Will turned around. "Cornelia, could I talk to you in private." Will saw the other girls looking at her. "It's about, you-know-who." The rest of the girls walked into the school.

"So, what's wrong?" Cornelia asked.

"Cornelia... do you have a crush on Jason?" Will asked unexpectedly.

Cornelia looked shocked. _How did she know? Taranee's the one who reads minds._

"Look, Cornelia, you've been looking at him when you think we don't notice, you've been thinking about him for some time. Why didn't you tell us?" Will said. "Taranee read your mind when we were at the hospital. I can't believe you wouldn't even tell me, your best friend!"

"I thought you'd laugh at me..."

"Cornelia, we're your friends, we don't laugh at you. C'mon lets go." The two friends walked to class.

**After school...**

The boys stood outside The Silver Dragon.

Jack let out a low whistle. "Sweet."

Hay Lin spotted the guys out the window. She opened the door. "Hey! Your late, we've waiting for ages!"

Taranee laughed. "Yeah, if you can call 5 minutes, ages."

"I'll just call my Grandma." 5 Minutes later she appeared with the wizened old lady.

"Ahhh, Jason, my grand-daugther says you have a mark, which is giving you trouble, no? Show me it." Yan Lin and Jason sat down and Jason showed her his mark.

Almost immedietly, she clapped a hand to her mouth. "I never thought... a human? An object or an animal, but never...never..."

Jason looked up worriedly. "Mrs Lin, what's wrong with me?"

The old lady looked at him with concern. "My dear boy, you are in grave danger."

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_(Jade still sobs over story) Until next time folks, goodbye. (sniff, sniff, sob)._

_Your truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	14. No explanation but yet more dates

_Dear Reader..._

_Yay! I like this chap. It's very sweet. (giggles) I got an Ipod nano! Yay me. and It's my birthday on the 31st of March. Happy Birthday wishes are appreciated. Enjoy._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_

* * *

Mrs Lin shook her head. " I do not know enough on this subject to tell." She turned to Will. "Will, take Jason to see the Mage..."

"No Mrs Lin, I'll go... I... I have some things to sort out with the Mage." Cornelia cut in quickly. _Will will fall for him too and I can't let that happen, he's mine._

Mrs Lin looked at the blonde girl quizzically. "Are you sure Cornelia? You and the Mage were never the best of friends."

"Uhh, yes Mrs Lin, I'm sure."

"I'm... I'm going to die aren't I?" Jason said shakily.

"Not if we can help it brother." Ryan said forcefully.

"Thanks guys." Jason smiled weakly.

"Maybe we can send him to Kandrakar?" Hay Lin piped up. "His astral drop could stay here."

"Warrior's astral drops are used in emergency situation..." Mrs Lin started.

"This IS an emergency. OUR BROTHER IS GOING TO DIE!" Tyler shouted. Everybody looked at him. This was the first time he had lost control.

Mrs Lin looked at him subtlely. "Quiet Tyler let me finish." Tyler slumped back in his seat. "It is intense pain for the warrior whose astral drop is being made, and I think Jason will have enough pain over the next few weeks."

Jason looked up. "You, you mean, it's, it's not going to stop..."

"Unless you can focus and block it out of your mind, no I'm afraid not." Mrs Lin looked at him sadly.

"Ok, so we better go to see the Mage now." Cornelia said quickly.

"No, can we go tomorrow, I feel ill." Jason groaned.

"Errr ok."

"Jason, if you feel ill we better go home." Jack said as he and Ryan helped Jason up.

"Thanks Mrs Lin, for everything, and sorry about... that." Tyler blushed.

"Ya, Mrs Lin, thanks." Ben said.

Ben turned and kissed Irma's cheek softly as the girls laughed and the boys wolf-whistled. "See ya."

Irma twirled a curl innocently. "Bye."

He and the other boys left.

Taranee waved her hand in front of Irma's dazed face.

"Ok, she's gone."

"And so should we, I have some math homework." Will looked at her watch.

"Thanks Mrs Lin." Taranee waved from the door and left.

**A hour later...**

"Hey, T, I'm going to the park with my posse, wanna come?" Peter shouted at his little sister.

"Ya sure." Taranee put her book down, and joined her brother out the door.

**The park...**

"So where are you going, me and the guys are going to the skate park." Peter looked at his sister.

"I'll go shoot some hoops, I've been meaning to practice." Taranee walked away to the basketball court. To her surprise she saw a certain little red-headed warrior shooting some hoops too.

_What do I do? What do I do? I'm not pretty or cool like everybody else. He'll never notice me. Better just walk back home._

Unfortunately he had seen her and was waving madly. "HEY TARANEE! DIDN'T THINK I'D SEE YOU HERE. SHOULDN'T YOU BE READING SHAKESPEARE?" Ryan grinned teasingly.

Taranee walked up to him. "And shouldn't you be doing your remedial biology homework?"

Ryan's grin vanished almost immedietly. "How do you know?"

"I read minds, remember." She smirked.

"Oh yea," He gave a small laugh. "Forgot." He bounced his basketball nervously. Then he grinned again. "Do you play, four-eyes? I'll give you a game?"

"You're on skunk-breath." Taranee took up a defensive position.

After a long game Taranee emerged victorious. "HAH! Told you I could beat you!" Taranee smiled smugly.

"I let you win because you're a girl." Ryan pouted. He ran a shaky hand through his auburn hair. "So... are you doing anything on Friday night?"

_A date? Get a grip, Taranee. _"No, why?"

"Well, there's a really good book fair going on at 6, and I was wondering..." He ran a hand through his hair, yet again. "If...if you wanted to go, you know, with me?" Ryan was now blushing in a way only red heads can.

_A DATE! A DATE! A DATE! A DATE! A DATE! _"Yeah ok, then."

"YES!" Ryan punched the air. Then realised what he had done. "Aww crud."

Taranee laughed. "So pick me up at, ummm, 6, ok?"

"Ya sure."

"I better go, I bet Peter's waiting. See ya." Taranee walked off and turned a corner to find Peter waiting there with a stupid grin on his face.

"So, what's his name?" Peter quickened his pace to catch up with his sister.

"Get lost Peter. You don't need to know." Taranee put her hands in her pockets.

"Friday at 6, hmm, I'll definately be there."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Football practice. And Tyler is sooo a better captain than you."

"Oh, so you have a crush on Tyler Allen too? I'll be sure to tell your boyfriend that."

"No point."

"Why?"

"He's Tyler's brother."

"Crud."

**Near the Superstore...**

"Go get some milk Will... stupid, why can't you get the milk?" Will cursed her mother. Then to her embarassment, tripped over a crack in the pavement. Thankfully she landed in someones arms.

"Easy tiger, give some warning when you fall on top of a boy."

_Oh crap, it's Jack. What do I do? _Will looked up sheepishly. She got off him quickly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jack, I didn't mean to fall..."

Jack grinned. "It was nothing, plus I quite like saving a girl from getting a broken nose." He grinned again.

Will laughed. "So where are you going?"

"To the Superstore to get some chicken soup. Mom's convinced Jason's got a cold." Jack smiled. "Jason hates chicken soup."

"Really, well I got news for you. The superstore's that way." Will pointed to the way she was heading. Jack turned around to look where she was pointing.

"Crap."

Will laughed again. "I'm going to, to get some milk."

"Ok, can walk with you."

"Yes, alright."

The teenagers walked in silence for a while. Until Jack made conversation.

"So, do you have Collins for history?"

Will grimaced. "Yeah, and I've got him for my mom's boyfriend too."

"No way, poor you!"

"And he's taking my mom out on saturday." Will sighed irritably. "I've got nothing to do."

Jack smiled. "I'll tell you what, if I take you to the movies, would you be bored?"

Will looked at him stupidly. "You want to go out with me?"

"Why not, I like you." When Jack realised what he had said he blushed.

Will giggled girlishly. "Ok, I'll meet you at the park at 5."

"Cool, now can we get back to going to the superstore, I really want to give my dear twin the hell of chicken soup." Jack smiled evilly.

"Ok, then."

Will and Jack walked off chattering.

**At Will's house...**

Will sat at her computer, she was having a msn conversation with her friends.

(Key, Cornelia, _Irma_, **Hay Lin**, _Taranee_, **Will**.)

**U will neva guess wat happened 2day! Jack asked me out! We're going 2 the movies on Saturday!**

No Way!

_Kl, I'll b dere with ma camera_

**Shut up Irma**

Yeah Irmie

_Ryan asked me out 2! we're going to a book fair on Friday!_

_God T how boring can u get. A book fair? Hell he has mental problems. Ditch him as soon as u can._

Shut it Irmie, have a gd time u guys. Aww u, gals get all da luck. Jason hardly talks to me anymore. :(

**He'll ask u out soon, Corny.**

**Don't lose hope, hunni!**

_And if he doesn't you can die a spinster._

Get lost .

Cornelia has logged off.

_Ok shes touchy._

Hay Lin has logged off

_So is she._

Taranee has logged off

_Just you and me, Will_

Will has logged off.

_Guys?_

_Guys?_

_GUYS?_

Will turned her computer off. She walked to her bed and lay on it. Soon she was in dreamland, thinking of only one person.

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_Hoorah! I bet some of you are at ease now. Fluff will be injected soon. Thankies bye!_

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	15. Jealousy

_Dear Readers..._

_ So I lied, I said Caleb was not going to be in this fanfic, but it's interesting if I put him in. Thanks to Pink, Dancingintheclouds (Madison) and Kitsune6 for their support and advice. And thanks to Happymonkey for the idea._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_

* * *

Cornelia walked along the empty street, it was quiet, just how she liked it. Her thought's traveled from Jason, to fashion, to make-up and back to Jason again. Suddenly she saw a familiar brunette with green eyes and a brilliant blue portal.

"Hi Caleb, CALEB?" She said staring a him.

Caleb looked at the ground. He knew he was going to get a huge volley of shouts. How exactly was he going to tell her he was going out with Elyon. "Hi." He said still looking at the ground.

"So, how's Meridian? Is Elyon ok? Say hi to Aldarn for me when you get back." Cornelia smiled at him. It didn't really bother her that they broke up anymore. Friends suited her just fine, plus she had other certain blondes to think about.

Caleb looked at her dumbstruck. "You're, you're not going to shout at me?"

Cornelia arched one perfect eyebrow. "No, I thought about it for a while, and there's more fish in the sea. I have guys dying for me here." _But I don't want them._

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm going out with someone else?" Caleb looked at her worriedly.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Cornelia teased him.

"Elyon."

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you both!" Cornelia hugged Caleb joyfully. And who should walk down the road that very moment? It's our favourite blonde warrior, Jason.

Jason stopped in his tracks. Cornelia, tall brunette, hugging. His eyes widened as he took in the sight. _Walk away Jason, run home. _That was the first thing he thought of. _Damn, I have to walk past them to get home. Come on Jason, it's only the love of your life hugging a guy she probably loves. _Jason shook himself roughly and continued to walk down the road.

"Hi Jason!" Cornelia said as he approched.

"Hey." Jason replied half-heartedly.

"This is Caleb. He lives in Meridian." She motioned to Caleb who nodded his head, smiling.

"Hi, errr, got to go, see ya." He quickly walked down the road.

Cornelia watched him go, her smile vanishing rapidly. "Oh god, what did I do wrong? He's always avoiding me now." She sighed.

"You like him?"

"Doesn't everyone. He has his own fanclub for god's sake. I bet he fancies one of them! He'll never ask me out. I'm so stupid." Fresh tears poured down her cheeks.

Caleb comforted her. "I bet he likes you but doesn't know how to show it. He'd be mad to miss out on someone like you without a good reason."

"He'll never like me."

**At the Allens...**

Jason paced around his room, deep in thoughts. (Key: _Jason_, **_Jason's Brain_**.)

_**God Jason. How could you be so stupid. You should have known a beautiful, cool, smart girl like her would have been taken.**_

_It's all that stupid Caleb's fault. What has he got that I haven't?_

Jason kicked the wall and sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

_**Maybe a BRAIN?**_

_Shut up, If I haven't got a brain, who am I arguing with now?_

_**Trick question. Pass.**_

_How could she? Doesn't she have any idea at all? _

_**If only you could ask her out like Jack or Ben or Ryan. They've got a lovey-dovey relationship while you, Jason, are stuck here like a stupid idiot, feeling sorry for yourself. You've got to move on, dude.**_

_I can't, I love her, I can't stop thinking about her. I've never felt this way about anyone else before._

_**Come on, pull yourself together. There's tons of girls out there that would give anything to be your girlfriend, and she doesn't know what she's missing out on. You have a fan club for god's sake, you're Sheffield Institute's hottest guy and the school heart throb. You gotta move on. **_

_You have a point. Yeah, it's her fault. She misses out. Tomorrow I'm gonna find someone who'd be honoured to be my girlfriend._

_**Now, that's the Jason I know.**_

_You ARE the Jason that you know._

_**You're so sad arguing with your own brain. **_

_Hey, your making me do this._

_**Am not!**_

_Are too!_

_**NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT!**_

_ARE! ARE! ARE! ARE! ARE! _

_**NOT!**_

_Let's stop this stupid behavior. What are we? 5?_

_**I couldn't agree more. So we're settled, forget about Cornelia, and ask someone else out tomorrow.**_

_Agreed._

_**Good, can we get somehing to eat. I am starved.**_

_Me too. No Chicken soup._

_**Urrgh yeah, horrible.**_

_Oh my god, I talk to myself. I need therapy. _

Jason walked down the stairs. Tyler was watching football on the television, Ben and Ryan were playing linked computer games, Jack was listening to music through headphones. _Does no-one have any idea what I'm going through?_

RING RING!

"JASON! GET THE PHONE! OHHHH GREAT SAVE!" Tyler shouted not taking his eyes off the T.V.

Jason sighed. _Who is it? Kenny? Harry? Coach Turnball asking if I can do the Track team races? _Guess again.

"Hi Jason, are you ok now? Maybe we can go see The Mage? Only if you're feeling better of course."

_Damn, Cornelia._

"Jason? Hello? Do you, do you want to go? Or are you meeting someone else." Cornelia sounded hurt and Jason realised that.

"No, no," He said. _God, do I sound that desperate?_

_**Yeah, plus we don't like her anymore, remember?**_

_Shove off._

"Just, just need to know where that's all." Jason ran a hand through in floppy hair. _Thank the Lord, I'm good at making excuses._

"Ok then, meet me at the school gate, then we an go to the park and find Will so she can make a portal for us. Ok?"

"Ok sure, one thing, when?"

"Now."

"WHAT!"

"Oh is it a bad time."

"Err, no. You mean, now?"

"Yeah, now."

"What? You mean, now, now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Jason hung up. He imagined himself pummeling that Caleb. He took his jacket off the hook and put it on.

"Guys. I'm going to meet Cornelia." He said to his previously occupied brothers.

"Ohhh, Jason's going to meet Cornelia, maybe you can ask her out now. Oh forgot, you're too chicken. Cluck, cluck." Ryan's head grinned, teasing Jason was very satisfying.

"Shut up. We're going to see The Mage." Jason opened the door.

"Oh." Ryan sobered up at once. "Tell us about it afterwards ok?"

"Sure brother." Jason walked out the door.

**The School Gate...**

Cornelia paced up and down.

_Where is he? Oh no what if something really bad happened to him? What if he's meeting another girl that he likes. What would you do Cornelia? Curl up and die, decapitate, decease. Ok Corny, don't get melodramatic here._

Suddenly Cornelia caught sight of Jason's trademark floppy hair. She gave a big sigh of relief and ran to meet him.

"Hi, you're late. What took you?" Cornelia looked at him worriedly.

_I'm surprised that you care. _"Oh ummm, Mom, ummm asking if I was ok."

"You're lying." Cornelia said quietly. "You alway's lie to me."

"No, it's the truth."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"Fine, I'll believe you, this once."

He smiled his famous heart-throb smile. "Cool, so, Will's waiting?"

Cornelia laughed. "Yeah, I hope, she's always late."

"I hear ya."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way, each thinking that they were not good enough for the other.

**The Park...**

"There you are, you guys are sooo late." Will said brightly.

"I'm never late, you are just too early." Jason laughed.

_Uh-oh, Jason's falling for Will, gotta get them away from each other quick. _Cornelia looked at Jason then Will, then Jason again.

"Ummm, Jason, what kind of look does Jack like?" Will looked at Jason worriedly.

_Oops, forgot she's going out with Jack. _Cornelia sighed.

"Just wear what you normally wear. He likes you for you, trust me." Jason said calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"I live with him, don't I?"

"Oh yeah."

Cornelia cut in quickly. "Umm guys could we get to the problem at hand here?"

"Ohh right." Will lifted the Heart of Kandrakar and made a big portal in a shady alcove. "I'll be waiting here guys." She sat beneath a tree.

Jason put one foot in the portal. "Oh, Will, call Jack, he'd like to hear from you." Jason dissapeared.

Cornelia said a quick goodbye to her friend and sped after him.

Jason was leaning against the wall, waiting. He was attracting a certain amount of attention from Meridian girls, and Cornelia wanted to make it clear he was not up for grabs. She shot the girls a he's-mine-so-get-lost look and walked towards him.

She stood quite close to him and said, "The Mage lives under ground, and it's really slimy, so just beware."

"Crud, I knew I shouldn't have worn my new jeans."

Cornelia guided him to Infinate City, and who should they meet there? Caleb.

"Hi Caleb." Cornelia said.

"Hey." Jason growled moodily.

"Hi, listen Cornelia, there's a tunnel down there and we think it's not very stable so could you strengthen it a bit?" Caleb looked at her.

"Sorry Caleb, I've got to take Jason to see The Mage."

_HAH! In your face monkey-butt. Shes going with me! SHAME! _Jason thought.

"Ok then, maybe another time." Caleb walked off.

"Come on." Cornelia tugged at Jason's hand, and Jason felt a swooping sensation in his stomach.

Cornelia guided him to a wall and pushed a brick on it. The bricks came away to reveal a large hole and a dark tunnel with one torch in a bracket joined to the wall. They both climbed inside.

**The Park...**

_Jason said call Jack. Jason is a troublemaker. Should I call Jack? I'll make a fool of myself. What am I going to say, Hi Jack just wanted to call you because Jason said to? Fine I'll call him._

Will picked up her cell phone and dialed the Allen's phone number. She held her breath as the phone started to ring.

"Allen residence, who's speaking please?" Came the unmistakable voice of Ben.

"Urrrm, hi Ben, it's me Will. Can I talk to Jack please?"

"Oh, hold on a minute."

Will heard a faint shout of "JACK! IT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND ON THE PHONE!" and then another muffled cry of "Shut up Ben."

"Hello Jack?"

"Hi Will, what's up?"

"Oh, errr, just wanted to know what film we're gonna watch so we don't have to argue on the day." _You sound soo sad Will. God._

"Hey that's a good idea. How about 'Shot down' you know, the gory action film?"

"No way, I'm squeamish, we could watch 'Realms' the supernatural one?"

"Hell no, it's no fun. 'Shot down'."

" 'Realms.' "

" 'Shot down'. "

" 'Realms'. "

"Fine let's compromise. You're squeamish and I like fun films, so let's watch a comedy."

"Ok, but which one?"

" 'Diaries of a Gay Man'!" They both said at the same time.

Will giggled. "We think alike."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Will laughed again. "I'll pay for the popcorn, you pay for tickets, nobs on, no returns."

"Crap."

"So, I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, and don't be late."

"I won't. Bye."

"Bye."

Will suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. She was going to see a movie with a guy she liked! To good to be true.

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_ Heart-breaking, I know, but it had to be done. Cornelia and Jason probably the only charectars that go crazy here. Until next time, goodbye._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


	16. The Ultimate Explanation

_Dear Reader..._

_ This is the moment you've all been waiting for. THE EXPLANATION! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 31ST! Plus will the person called Taylor please refrain from making any rude comments about my story. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. Plus if you hate Corneliabeing with anyone else, WHY DID YOU READ THE WHOLE STORY? I want a private message of apology please. Sorry for the new chapter taking soooo long, I had to go through a lot of ideas because I'm still suffering from 'Writers Block', more like 'GCSE-english-math-science-history-textiles-drama-food tech ect. students block' I've got sooooooo much coursework. You wont believe it._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_**

* * *

**

**Flashback...**

_Cornelia guided him to a wall and pushed a brick on it. The bricks came away to reveal a large hole and a dark tunnel with one torch in a bracket joined to the wall. They both climbed inside._

**End flashback...**

"What kind of home is this?" Jason stared at the slimy wall with disgust.

Cornelia chortled. "The Mage'll kill you if she finds out you said that."

Jason snorted as they walked through an arch. "I ain't afraid of no witch..."

"Really..." A mystical voice vibrated around the walls.

Jason stumbled and fell backwards while Cornelia clutched her sides laughing. The Mage's face appeared through the water.

"Holy... Don't startle us lesser beings like that; you almost gave me a heart attack..." Jason began to act very shocked while The Mage laughed at Jason's disrespect.

"The boy has a sense of humour, very rare in a warrior. So... Cornelia, Jason, you wish to know about the origins of Jason's curse?" The Mage became serious.

Jason stood up slowly, checking his jeans for any slime residue. "Three questions your most high, mighty, powerful, great, merciful, brilliant, incredible, astounding..."

"Jason... today please." Cornelia raised an eyebrow.

Jason made a very fancy bow to her. "Yes ma'am." He turned to The Mage. "How did you know my name? How do you know what I want to ask you and finally is this thing really a curse?" Like The Mage, Jason also became serious.

"The answer to the first two questions is I know everything, and the answer to the last question is yes, I'm afraid it is a curse." The Mage waved her hand and two wooden chairs appeared. "Please, sit, it is a long story."

Cornelia and Jason sat obediently.

"In the very early period of time, the spirits of the dead roamed the earth, in and amongst the living. The Oracle and Kandrakar made sure that the spirits had no contact with the living what so ever. Kandrakar made all the spirits invisible and invoked a magic that would not let the living hear the dead. This was because the dead had a great telekinesis power and Kandrakar was afraid that with the influence of a mortal, the spirits would turn against them. However Kandrakar overlooked one small detail. Every hundred thousand years a being will be born that will be able to see, hear and talk to the spirits. As soon as the magic was invoked a boy was born, the boy that had that magic power." The Mage paused; she looked from Cornelia's shocked face, to Jason's very pale wide-eyed face. She took a breath and continued. "After twenty years, when the boy, now man, realised his powers, he began to convince the spirits that they shouldn't listen to the Council and the should be free to make their own choices, however the man was only saying this to get the spirits to help him storm and take Kandrakar as his own. Kandrakar received a tip off from another spirit about the invasion and were luckily able to prevent it. However a large war was involved and the aftermath of it was so terrible that Kandrakar made a safe haven that all the dead travel to after they had passed away. The gateway to this haven is on a top of the highest, steepest most impossible to climb mountain, however to gain entrance to this place you must obtain the five pieces of a puzzle. The pieces placed in place with physically and mentally challenging tasks to guard it. These objects are often dull or unimportant looking, and will be objects, animals, or..."

"People." Jason breathed.

"That's not the worst, this puzzle is not like any other puzzle, and you must extract the soul of the object or being and place it in the circular cut on the haven portal. To extract the soul of a being you must kill them." The Mage looked into Jason's blue eyes, they were wide with fear.

"But how do you stop it? The pain, marks, everything?" Cornelia spoke for the first time since The Mage began her story.

"You must find the pieces and the person who activated..."

"Wait, wait, wait, activated?" Jason looked at her quizzically

"The person who activated the puzzle is the one who is going to kill you. To activate the puzzle you must have the Key to the Portal which is the brother of the Amulet of the Warriors. It looks just like it but silver. You must get the Key and destroy it... before it's too late…"

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Dear Reader...

Dun dun dun! Did it come up to your expectations?Did you like it? Did you think it was naff? (please dont say you thought it was naff) Please reveiw and tell me. Toodles.

Yours truly...

Jade xXxXx


End file.
